


Taking risks

by Shae_la_Hyene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mpreg, Terrible teaching methods, potion class, potion testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: In Potion Class for the Eighth years, Professor Slughorn decided to make the students test each other's potions to make sure they're prepared properly.Harmless, he insists. Just a little game to remind them to take their brewing seriously.But, oh no, Draco won't take the risk of drinking Weasley's potion.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260





	Taking risks

Overall, it was even a sort of miracle that Weasley was even in that NEWT level Potions class. He has never shown any particular talent nor passion for it, and was terrible most of the time.  
But to become an Auror, one needed a NEWT in Potions.  
And Weasley was part of the Golden Trio that saved the Wizarding World, so who would have even refused to let that idiot play with advanced, dangerous, potion brewing ?  
Once again, Draco whined internally for the lack of common sense the world around him was showing…  
And just because everyone seemed willing to remind him on which side of the War he had been, the world was once again off to kill him.  
You could trust Slughorn to have such an ‘hilarious’ idea. Making the students test each other’s potions, randomly assigned of course.  
“Isn’t that illegal ?” have asked Granger, burning off the last spark of the rule following kid she once was.  
Draco thought it’d be enough to save him.  
It was not.  
“Let’s not think about that,” said Slughorn, brushing the comment away. “You won’t get in trouble, Ms Granger, I promise. And, as you saw, Ms Bones didn’t suffer from any inconvenient consequences, this potion is harmless for anyone that hasn’t been infected by lycantropy, as you well know.”  
Draco would be ready to believe him, if Weasley’s potion did indeed look the clear light blue the other potions did. And not that green with orange streaks.  
He gulped.  
Then he pinched his nose and took a step back.  
Even if that meant failing that class, he just wouldn’t.  
“No,” Draco said firmly. “I refuse to drink that. I really, really thought that such dangerous teaching methods would have been abandoned as soon as our dear crazy Headmaster had left, but apparently even McGonnagal let you all go nuts. Poisoning your students is no joke, Professor.”  
He heard several gasps as he mentioned Dumbledore. Maybe it hadn’t been his smartest choice of words, but even he was ready to admit he was panicking.  
Slughorn frowned, and tried to laugh it off.  
“Come on, Mr Malfoy, be a fair player, it’s just a little potion, you’re not truly in danger, at worse you’d get a little trip to the Hospital Wing and it’ll be it. Believe me,” he added after another laugh, “for all times, students in this school have been known to experiment with things far worse than a little hesitantly brewed wolfsbane !”  
Several students laughed too, the atmosphere far too light for the weight on Draco’s shoulder.  
Draco snapped.  
“Yeah but usually those students are not pregnant !”  
All at once, it was silent in the classroom, the others finally feeling that same weight.  
Draco closed his eyes, feeling his face heat up.  
He really wasn’t ready for that…  
The silence stretched around him, no one even breathing. Panic filled up Draco even more. Why did he have to say that ?  
He could feel their judgment, their disgust, their shock dripping on him.  
“You’re pregnant,” said a breathless voice.  
Of all of them, it was the only voice whose opinion mattered. He couldn’t handle that one specific judgement.  
Draco turned to its owner.  
“I’m sorry, Harry, I didn’t wanted to tell you this way. I know… I should have told you before but I couldn’t… I wasn’t ready…” Draco sobbed.  
He hadn’t been ready.  
Because Harry knowing would have meant the explosion of the little bubble they created around themselves, and having to talk about it and probably end a situation that Draco would miss all his life, and take decisions that neither of them was ready for.  
If it wasn’t for stupid Slughorn, Draco would still have time.  
Distantly, he heard gasps as it clicked in the other students’ mind. Then in Slughorn's.  
Granger had her hand in front of her mouth. Weasley let out an horrified noise, looking at Harry as if he’d just been betrayed.  
But Draco only cared for what was in Harry’s eyes.  
And he couldn’t see anything, except for shock and surprise.  
Then, agonizedly slowly, Harry made a step toward Draco’s shrunk form. Then another.  
Then another. Until he was only inches close.  
“You really are ?” he whispered, just for Draco.  
Draco drew in a shaky breath.  
“I…” he started, then straightened. “Yeah, I am.”  
Harry’s face exploded in… joy ? But it only lasted a second, as the next moment that same face was buried in Draco’s neck, Harry’s arms wrapped tightly around him.  
Draco let out a startled laugh, soon echoed by the man in his arms.  
“We’re gonna have a baby,” breathed out Harry, still in shock.  
Draco smiled, wide, and let himself be held even tighter, his eyes closing with the sensation.  
Distantly, he heard a cheer in Pansy’s voice, and a moment after that, clapping from the other side of the room.  
It didn’t matter.  
Because they were going to have a baby, and Harry wasn’t leaving.


End file.
